Complications
by VictoriaNarcissaMalfoy
Summary: Victoria Conners was just a normal witch going to wizarding school in america. Until she learns that her whole life has been a lie and her real family lives in london with her twin brother. Victoria malfoy's life could not have any more complications.


"Come on Victoria! We're gonna be late!" Emily yelled at me. I hopped to the door, pulling my shoe on as we went.

We rushed to potions and Emily scolded me the entire way there. "You know how Professor Purcell is about being on time!" We ran into the room just as the bell rang.

"Punctual girls. Maybe a little too punctual. Please just take your seats and don't let it happen again." Purcell told us.

"Yes Professor." We said in unison and sat down. The class went by very fast and it was time for mine and Emily's free class. We went into the common and I bumped into Jared. Jared was the hottest guy in the entire school. And he was a fifth year.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized.

"It's totally okay. I wasn't paying attention either." He said. By now, Emily had a sense of what to do and was already going into our dorm, leaving me alone to talk to Jared. "Hey um… I was wondering, do you , um… want to… I don't know, maybe sit with me at dinner." I smiled and nodded, looking down and blushing.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun." I replied.

"Well, see you at six then. Bye Victoria." He said and walked past me. Once he left the common room I squealed and ran into the dorm room.

"Emily guess what! He asked me out!" I shouted, not even giving her a chance to answer. Before she could even respond Sarah, another third year, walked in.

"Victoria, headmistress Crow wants to speak with you." She told me and left the room.

I left Emily, telling her I'd give her the details later. I walked into the headmistress's office and sat there, waiting for her to tell me what she needed to.

"Well I don't know how to begin, this . Why don't I start with, your real name isn't Victoria Lee Connors" she said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"If you would let me finish." She said annoyed.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"Your name is Victoria Narcissa Malfoy. The Connors aren't your real parents. Your real parents live in Europe, with your brother Draco"

"Woah! Woah! Wait!" I said, cutting her off. "Why are you telling me this now? Why not sooner? Why did I have to be sent away in the first place?" I asked.

"I think there are other people who should answer those questions." She said.

Just then three people apparated into the room. They all looked like me. Same pale skin, white-blond hair and electric blue eyes, like me, except for the woman, she had dark eyes.

"I'll give you all some privacy." Crow said and left, leaving me alone with my "family."

A few minutes passed in silence. Suddenly the woman ran over to me and wrapped me in her arms. "Oh my baby. My baby girl." She said, stroking my hair and crying into my robes. I didn't know what to do so I just patted her back awkwardly. This woman was my mother, but I never met her before. Awkward.

"Narcissa give the girls in space." My "father" said.

"Yeah mum seriously you're suffocating her." Said my "brother." I think his name is Draco.

"Draco, why don't you sit too, since you only know the same amount of information as your sister." My "father" said to my "brother." I really need to stop putting quotes and except the fact that they are my family. Draco sat in a chair next to me and our parents sat in front of us.

After a minute nobody said anything.

"Ask any questions you want." My mother said.

Me and Draco both started talking really fast at the same time.

"One at a time please." My father told us. "Why don't you go first Victoria, since you probably know less about this whole thing then Draco."

"Why did I have to be separated from you guys in the first place?" I inquired.

My mother answered. "Well I'm sure you're aware of everything that has happened at the dark Lord?" She asked. I nodded. "Well before this 'death,' –"

"Wait what's at the air quotes around death?" I asked.

"Well some of the death eaters think he has just become weaker but is still alive. So before then, your father was forced to be a death eater by his father who was one. We didn't want our little girl to grow up with the same fate." She explained.

"Well he's been gone for 12 years! Why didn't you come get me back then?" I asked.

"Because we wanted to be sure he was gone." My father said. "Now it's Draco's turn to ask questions."

"She asked all mine" He told us.

"Well Victoria, we suggest that you go pack. We're going to be taking you back to London, where you'll attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry with your brother. When you get to school, you will go and meet headmaster Dumbledore and he will sort you into your house." My father said.

"When will I be leaving?" I asked.

"As soon as you're ready and you say goodbye to your friends." Said my mother.

"Will I be able to see them again?" I don't want to leave my friends.

"Possibly. You should go pack. Take Draco with you. Get to know each other. We'll meet you at the front of the school at six o'clock. That will give you plenty of time to pack and say goodbye to your friends." Said father.

"Six o'clock! I have a date at six o'clock." I complained.

"Looks like you have to reschedule." Said mother.

"Can't we leave at… I don't know, 7:30?" I tried to reason.

"6 o'clock, that's final." father said

"Fine." I said. I grabbed Draco's hand and started to drag him to my dorm.

"Who is this guy? I might have to have a talk with him." Draco said firmly.

"Protective brother role. I appreciate it but you don't stand a chance, he's a fifth year." I replied.

"What?" He asked.

"What what?" I was getting confused.

"What were you responding to?" He inquired.

"You said,' who is this guy? I might have to have a talk with him'." I said.

"I didn't say it, I thought it," he told me.

Weird.

"Yes it is."

"I didn't say 'weird' I thought it." I said.

"Wait let go of my hand." He said. I did what he said and let go. " Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything." I told him.

"Here, take my hand." He said. I took his hand. (**a/n: Victoria bold **_**Draco bold italicized**_** )**

_**Hello Victoria**_

"Oh my gosh I heard that! That's so cool!" I said.

_**Let's talk in our heads when we can**_.

**Okay**.

I looked around us and everyone was staring.

**I hate it when people stare at me**.

_**Does it happen often?**_

**Usually at the beginning of the year, the first years always stare. They say it's because I'm beautiful and they haven't gotten used to it yet. My first year was the worst. Everyone was staring. I, truthfully, don't understand why they say I'm beautiful. I disagree with them. **

_**I agree with them, you're beautiful.**_

**You're just saying that because I'm your twin. You're being biased.**  
><em><strong><br>No, you just don't see yourself clearly.**_

**Whatever  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Oh. I see you're one of those people that think when they say whatever, the discussions over. <strong>_

**No, when I say whatever that means discussion_ is_ over. So shut up about it!**

_**Oooooh, someone's got a temper. **_

**Sorry. I just explode sometimes.**

_**Don't worry about it. The short fuse runs in the Malfoy family. **_

**I still have to get used to my new name. No longer Victoria Lee Conners. I am now Victoria Narcissa Malfoy**.

_**You're name after mom's side of the family. Mom's dad's name is Victor so that's how they got Victoria and Narcissa is mom's name**_.

**Oh. Well that makes sense. I guess.**

_**Yeah**_.

when we got to the door of my house's common room, there were already some kids going inside so we just followed behind them.

We walked onto the common room and everyone stared.

Lunch was almost over and most people finished eating. It's too hot to hang outside, so almost the entire house was there, staring at me.

I felt a glare burning into the back of my head. I turned in the direction it was coming from and saw Jared. Time to cancel my date.

"Hey Jared!" I said once we got over there.

"Hi Victoria. Who's your friend?" He asked staring, no more like glaring, at Draco.

_**Don't tell him I'm your brother.**_

"This is Draco, he's my cousin." I lied smoothly. Jared visibly relaxed once I said he was my cousin.

_**Nice save**_. – Draco

"I have to cancel tonight. I'm kind of moving like, now." I told him.

He looked upset. But then seemed to brighten. "It's okay. We can reschedule for when you visit."

"Sounds good." I replied.

I let go of Draco's hand and ran upstairs. I got to my door and turn to see him start up the stairs.

'This will be funny.' i thought to myself.

He got up the stairs about halfway and then the stairs turned into a slide. He slid down and landed at the bottom with an "oof."

I could hear him mumbling, "stupid schools with their stupid enchanted staircases." Then louder said, "why didn't you tell me the stairs did that?"

"Because I thought it would be funny to see you slide, and I was right." I told him.

"How my going to get up there?" He called up to me.

"I have an idea." I said as I pulled my wand out of my robes. I hoped this would work. "Wingodrium leviosa." I said, pointing my wand at Draco. He then floated in the air then up the stairs.

By now there was no one else in the common room, they had to go back to class.

i walked into the room that I share with the other third  
>year girls, to find Emily lying down in my bed.<p>

"Emily! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked.

"Yes but I wanted to make sure you weren't in any trouble, and to ask you what the headmistress wanted." Then she seemed to notice Draco and her eyes widened, then she recovered and flashed him a flirty smile. "Oh and who's this?" She asked.

I grabbed Draco's hand.  
><strong><br>Can I tell her? She's my best friend. I've known her my whole life**.

_**Can she be trusted? **_  
><strong><br>Of course**.

_**Are you sure?**_

**Positive**.

_**Okay then. **_

"Draco, this is Emily, my best friend. Emily, this is Draco, my brother." Emily got a confused look on her face when I told her he was my brother.

"I'm sure you're going to explain to me exactly what's going on but first, I need to ask you something." She glanced at Draco then back at me. "Alone." She added.

_**What do you think she wants? **_

**I don't know. I'll be back in a minute.**

_**Wha– **_

His thoughts were cut off by Emily yanking me away from him.

When we were out of Draco's hearing range, she began to talk.

"Can I–"

"No, you cannot date him." I said firmly.

"But, why not? He's really cute!" she wined.

"Three reasons, one he's my brother, two he's my brother, and three HE'S MY BROTHER!" I screamed the last part, making her jump back and Draco to look over at us quizzically. "Plus, he lives in London."

"Fine." She said dejectedly.

"We're going to go back now. And stop pouting, it's not attractive." I told her. She immediately stopped pouting and smiled. I rolled my eyes at her.

We walked back over to Draco, who was sitting cross legged at the head of my bed, leaning against the headboard. I sat next to him and Emily sat cross legged in front of Draco, so close their knees were almost touching.

"Emily, give him some space!" I yelled.

"Sorry." She muttered and scooted backwards.

"It's fine. No worries." said Draco sweetly in his British accent. Emily looked at me with pleading eyes. I shook my head at her. She has a soft spot for British accents.

"Well Emily, um... How should I start?" I thought for moment. "My real name isn't Victoria Lee Conners –"

"Then what is it?" She asked, cutting me off.

"Please, no questions or interruptions until I'm done." I said, then I told her everything, starting with my real name and ending with the moving to London to live with my birth family.

"You're really leaving me?" She asked.

"Don't worry Em, I'll visit. Come here." I said and pulled her into a hug. I had to hold in my tears as I continued. "I want you to remember Em, that you were my first and best friend and always will be. I'll send you letters at least once a week okay?"

She nodded her head and then spoke, "I should probably get to class. Goodbye Victoria." She said, walking to the door.

"It's not goodbye. It's a see you soon." I assured her. We exchanged one last smile before she walked out of the door.

I sat staring at the floor for several minutes before Draco broke me out of my reverie.

"She seems nice, and she was kind of cute."

"Oh please don't start obsessing over her, I already have to deal with her obsessing over you." I told him.

"I think I'll write her everyday just to annoy you." He said.

"You just met me today and You're already acting like the annoying little brother." I complained playfully. We started to pack my things into my trunk. As we packed we argued playfully back-and-forth.

"Who said I might not be the annoying older brother?" He countered.

"Well, it's kind of obvious I'm older since I'm way more mature than you." I said, barely containing my laughter.

"We'll ask mom and dad and see who's correct." He reasoned.

"Why do you speak so proper all the time?" I wondered.

"Because I was taught proper English. Not sloppy English like you Americans." He told me.

"Hey, no dissing my country. I've lived here my whole life." I playfully scolded him.

I wasn't 'dissing' it. I was simply stating a fact." He told me, putting air quotes around dissing. They obviously don't have that word in "proper English."

"Well packing's done. Before we go meet mom and dad, there's one more person I have to say goodbye to." I zapped my suitcases down to the front of the school with my mom and dad. I led Draco back to Crow's office.

When I stepped up to the door I heard her say "come in."

"Stay here. I'll be back in a minute." I told Draco. I stepped into the room to find crow sitting at her desk reading. When I walked in she looked up, obviously surprised to see me.

"Ms. Malfoy, I expected you to be gone by now." She said.

"I should be. But my parents said to say goodbye to everyone I had to. I'm going to miss you headmistress" I said. Me and her had formed strong bond over the past two years.

She got up and came around the desk to stand in front of me. "How many times have i told you to just call me Crow?" she said, getting up from behind her desk and walking over to me. "I'll miss you too Victoria." She said and gave me a hug. "Now go before you're late. Don't want to keep your new headmaster waiting." I gave her one last hug. I left the room and grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him to the front of the school. There stood mom and dad with a boot in between them, I looked at their feet and sure enough, dad was missing his left boot. I was about to say something but Draco beat me to it.

"Seriously! You guys couldn't think of anything better to use as a port key besides father's boot."

"Just grab it!" father said, and we did. A second later, there was a flash of light and I looked up at huge castle.


End file.
